Swan
by Jen Kazama
Summary: I got inspired to write a sexual version of Swan Lake/Swan Princess. Will follow the same story pattern with my sexy twists within it tell me how you like it plus there are not very many different versions of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Swan Lake with lots of sexiness involved, I wanted to make this a real awesome sexual story. If anyone has read the Sleeping Beauty trilogy by Anne Rice then they will enjoy this because I like the rawness she put into that fairytale. I just got inspired to write this one day after watching an old Japanese version of Swan Lake.**

He heard her rustling only feet from him. Gently the young man pressed aside the bushes and flicked his eyes to the ground to keep from stepping on branches. Pulling his bow tight Siegfried prepared for the kill. His pulse thundered in his ears to the point that he began to fear that the doe could hear him, taking a deep breath he turned around the corner of the tree and stopped. What he heard wasn't a doe or an animal. His mouth went agape and quickly he hid back behind the brush, hoping that he remained unseen. After a moment he looked up and saw that he hadn't disturbed the beauty before him. She wore a robe of white feathers covering her entire body that swayed gracefully with each step she took, her hair was golden and hung down across her shoulders. She almost floated to the small creek with a water fall feeding into it, he wondered what she was doing out here in the forest and didn't wait long before he got the answer. The woman let the robe fall to the ground, the prince gasped at the sight, her skin was almost as white as the robe. She still faced away from him and all he could see was her slender frame but what he was seeing immediately brought his pulse up again. Placing one foot in the water he watched as she tilted her head back and began to wade farther in. Turning around he found himself in love with the sweet face of her. Her eyebrows were blond and perfectly shaped her dark blue eyes, nose straight and small, lips pink and plump, this face held up by a long neck with slender shoulders. Her breasts were small and round with rosy nipples in the center, the rest was covered by the water to his dismay. Siegfried imagined what it would be like to reach out and touch her. His mind went to the fantasy of walking out and joining her in the water, removing his clothing and stepping into the crystalline liquid.

The prince couldn't help himself for a new tension built up within him or more like outward of him. Quietly he untied his belt and slipped his pants down, pausing for a moment to make sure he hadn't caught her attention and saw her still swimming. He touched the firm skin, feeling the ridges and enclosed his hand around it, looking up at her, she stood up and now rinsed her hair under the waterfall. His breath became heavy as he watched the water flow down her body, her nipples had firmed up and stood erect from the coldness of the water. Her pubic hair was just as golden as the hair that clung to her skin, he wondered what it would be like to nuzzle his face in her neck and lick the water off of her skin while wrapping her body around him. With the other hand he reached up and covered his mouth while trying to silence the urge to moan. Squeezing tighter around his shaft he could see himself lifting her out of the water and spreading her legs before him, kissing up her inner thigh and finding his way to her hidden lips. Tasting the nectar of her flower before plunging into its depths. Faster he moved his hand, now using his other hand to lean up against the tree. Oh what it would be like to sheath himself within her, pressing her into the grass and causing the expressionless face to burst into tears at the pleasure of his member driving within her crevice. He wanted to watch as her breasts bounce back and forth while he plowed her, lifting up one leg then two, each one creating a different sensation for them both. Now he could barely breathe, it was building up to this point and he couldn t hold it back anymore. A painfully sweet moan escaped his lips while his seed spurted forth onto the ground he stumbled a bit and rode out the climax, upon opening his eyes he saw she was looking in his direction. His face became flushed and he froze, she didn t look like she had seen him but he remained where he was while she looked around for a moment longer then got out of the water and pulled her robe back on. Siegfried sighed in relief while he pulled is pants up and began to make his way back to camp. He wanted to make his fantasy a reality and would return another time, now that she left he had to return but what would he tell the other hunters? He couldn t reveal his secret for they would surely want to come to the spectacle, this kept his mind busy while he walked to the camp.

Odette walked silently toward the castle. She enjoyed the small amount of freedom she had and would nightly bathe alone in a small creek away from the castle, away from him. It had been centuries since she had felt hope and she couldn't believe she was still alive. Odette was taken from her home when she was freshly nineteen, she was to be married to a prince of her time but had been living in fear of a sorcerer who told her she would be his. His name was Rothbart, he attended many parties her family had thrown over the years and over those years she grew up knowing him as a powerful ally of her father. "My dear Odette I can see that you will grow up to become a beautiful swan."

"You are silly Lord Rothbart. I am only a girl how can I turn into a swan?" She looked up at him with her hands in the air.

"Very easily my dear, all you need is magic and you can do anything your heart desires." He smiled lifting her up with magic and caught her in his arms.

"Why don't you ever age Lord Rothbart? Father looks older and you look exactly the same!" He smoothed away her bangs from her face and set her back on the ground.

"I will make you my bride and you won't ever have to age either." He responded. Rothbart wasn't a hideous man, in fact he was gorgeous, his long brown hair always looked perfect and his features were very masculine and symmetrical. But when you looked him in the eyes you could you see the magic within them and knew that his beauty was unnatural. They were green but not like a regular person s eyes, they looked like emeralds and would flash gold every now and then. His body was in perfect condition and he always had gloves on. Odette used to muse the idea of being his bride one day but as she grew up, she couldn t see herself with him and neither could her father. When his head sorcerer asked for her hand in marriage her father told him no and banished him from the kingdom. As he walked away with his own daughter in his hands, he pointed at her and said. "One day you will be mine."

That all happened when she was thirteen, and years passed before he attacked their kingdom and took her away. Odette tried running away many times and after one such failed escape he had it with her and threw her to the ground. "Now I have done my best to be patient with you but I have had enough my love. I will make it so that you will never want to run away again!" When dawn came that day she went through the horrors of seeing her feet change into flippers and saw feathers poking from her skin. She screamed and ran from her bedroom each moment her body cracked and shifted until she was not human anymore. Looking in the mirror she had seen what she had become, a swan. Looking down at his captive he smiled at her. "I told you. Now if you want to become human again you will have to come to me every night and I will change you back. If you want to stay like this then run away." Leaning down, he patted her on the head. "Only my touch without these gloves will turn you back. Of course I will want to enjoy your human body for my gift to you. And since I don't want you running off after you turn back I have made it so when the sun rises you will always change back into a swan." Walking away he turned back to her. "I told you, you would be mine." At first she was reluctant to let him touch her. But after a century when she knew that every person that would have come for her was dead she began to lose hope and stopped fighting the man.

It wasn't all bad, he pleasured her in ways that she never imagined she would experience. He found ways to penetrate her that she would find herself begging for him to stop because she didn't think she could orgasm any more but he would always find a way to make her finish at least one more time. Before she went to the creek that evening she returned to him like she did every night. With her beak hanging low she stood before him. "Hello my love." He walked over to her and took off his gloves. "How was your day darling? No wait don't speak yet, especially since you can only quack right now." Chuckling he touched her face and within moments her feathers began to fall out and she changed back into her naked self kneeling on the floor. "That is better." Pulling her lips to his, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and forced her against his body. "Sadly I have tried giving you chances over the years and since you every single time try and defy me I cannot lift this curse off of you." With a snap of his fingers his clothing was gone and now they stood pressed together. "What shall we do tonight my love? How do you want me to pleasure you?" He smiled and soon she felt another pair of hands move over her hips pulling her against his erection. "We can do it anyway you desire." His face changed and became more feminine, the rest of his body changed as well until he became she for the night though tonight she still had a penis. "I love you Odette." He and his other copy had their way with her. They kissed her lovingly and both thrusting within her causing Odette to scream out while they hit every pleasure point withing her. Soon the beautiful woman shifted back into Rarthbart and he looked down at her and smiled while without moving still made her cry out.

"Please no more." She looked up at him, her skin pink and damp from climaxing so many times. Her back arched as she came again, grabbing onto the twin s hair while he bit into her neck. Then she felt his member grow within her stretching out her vagina and the other from behind withdrew before vanishing. He began to pump inside of her as hard as he could without hurting her and she clawed at the sheets with tears running down her face. Her body tensed up, squeezing tightly around him and he groaned proudly while he came. Rolling over he held her close to him, kissing her shoulder. Thankfully he hadn t changed her into a man this evening, nor do her as an animal either. Those ways didn t fail to bring her to climax but were uncomfortable to say the least. When she noticed he had fallen asleep she got up and made her way to the wardrobe to draw out her favorite robe. It was white silk with white feathers on the outside. He gave it to her when she first transformed back into a human and she wore it whenever she went off to bathe after their sex. Looking at the clock she noticed it hadn t changed since she went into his room and shuddered when she felt his seed leek out from her. No matter how many times they had done it she couldn t shake the disgrace after they finished, she always felt the need to cleanse herself afterwards. Odette walked out of the castle into the woods, ignoring Odille who always called her birdie when she walked by. Despite all the pleasures and given anything she wanted at the end of the night she wasn't free and she resented him for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another chapter of my version of Swan Lake. Enjoy**

Siegfried returned to the creek the next night, he was determined to find her and hoped she would return. He left his men and sat waiting on a rock gazing into the waterfall, he heard someone approach. He looked and there she was. "You are breath taking." Siegfried breathed, he brushed back his dark black hair and stood up to greet her. Odette looked at the young man she quickly avoided his gaze and kept her eyes averted from his, though the sight before her made her eyes wander back. He was handsome to say the least, dark black hair, sweet brown eyes and tall with muscles. She knew only of perfection so to see a scar on his face, was interesting. The scar ran up the side of his cheek, the skin was smooth and slightly pink. He stepped closer to her and she responded with a step back. "I didn't mean to startle you or anything. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Siegfried." He bowed before her looking up to catch her response. The golden girl blushed unsure how to react or what to say. He had dimples below his smile and a mole beside his left eye; before their eyes could meet she pulled hers away again. "What are you doing out here?" His raven hair swooped in over his shoulders and lay messy on his head. She couldn't pull her mind away from his imperfections, though it wasn't a bad thing, she just couldn't remember the last time she had seen any.

"I am sorry; I am not used to strangers." Finally words formed in her mouth. She pulled her white robe tightly around her, the feathers somewhat covered her face while the blush deepened. "My name is Odette." She put out her hand; he reached up and kissed it. "You shouldn't be here." Pulling her hand back, her heart began to race; she didn't know what to do. He brought himself closer and held her face in his hands. Looking down at the little oval face he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes enjoying his lips on her, opening them they met for the first time. His lovely brown eyes were so soft and kind, she felt a warm buzz fill her body while gazing into them. She liked that his nose was a bit larger and that his eyes were a little close together for they were what made this man real, through his arms her hand made its way up to his face. At first she could only fingered the scar on his face, his skin went from smooth like wax to feeling like sandpaper with his cheeks covered in dark stubble. He chuckled at her curiosity taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

"I cannot explain it but already I know that I am head over hills, Odette," Brushing her fingers across his lips, then allowing his tongue to run over her finger tips. Putting her hand onto his shoulder Siegfried leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The sweet beauty found her eyes fluttering close while a scary new emotion ran through her body. It was as though someone released a million sparkles within her, they vibrated under her skin and jolted through her heart and into her belly. A little moan came from her mouth as the prince pulled her in closer while beginning to snake his hands into her robe, the touch caused her to pull away but only to have him tell her stay with a dig of his fingers into her sides. He bit her neck, dropping the white feathers to the ground, she stood before him completely nude. She drew her lower lip into her mouth while holding back her urge to moan; he defeated her with a tweak of her nipples and growled in her ear. Odette felt something brush against her groin and pushed her hips forward to feel it again. Leaving her neck Siegfried drew his tongue down to her breasts continuing to tweak one while happily nipping at other; taking mouthfuls like a hungry animal. The girl let her head fall back releasing a couple audible sighs, her hands tangled in his stringy black hair. Nothing Rothbart had ever done could compare to his crooked teeth and his calloused hands on her delicate flesh. The dark prince undid his pants and sat back lifting the girl up and forcing her onto his harden member. Instantly Odette cried out at the feeling that shot through her body and happened again when he lifted her up and pushing her back down against that stiff organ. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to lift herself while the prince leaned back enjoying her body bouncing up and down. He smacked her behind causing the girl to tense up but continue to ride him while Siegfried groaned at each stroke of her around him.

Odette squeezed her little fingers into his skin and a pulsation came within her walls as she climaxed. Her prince smiled pushing her off of him and forced her onto all fours, with his hand on her back he repositioned and plunged back within her. Riding her hard and grabbing a hold of her hips Siegfried came inside of her, his body shook for a moment while shoving himself within her as deep as he could go. He patted her pale behind while letting out a triumphant groan. He lay beside her tossing aside some of the straw colored hair that obscured his view. "I love you," The young man professed. "We have only just met and I already love you," his dimples appeared as he spoke.

"I love you too," she murmured hiding her face in the grass. Feeling ashamed for admitting it, she turned away unable to believe what she had just said though wondering why she had said it. Since being kidnapped this was the first time in her life she had said those words and felt them within her; Rothbart would demand her to say them sometimes but after saying them for so long she wondered if they were real at all. She loved her father and others before Rothbart but never before had she loved someone like she did now. Siegfried turned her onto her back and was above her looking into her eyes, leaning up for a moment he took off his shirt revealing a long thin scar that went across his chest and onto his back. More moles were there as well like stars she felt like the few he had could make constellations; his hands rested by her head while he slouched down to give her another kiss. Their tongues brushed against one another and he bit her lower lip sucking on the puffy flesh before grazing his tongue against hers once again. She could feel smooth flesh bump up against her entrance again, to which she bent her knees up and opened up for the visitor. He smiled and thrust into his new addiction. They made love for hours barely saying anything but moans of pleasure while their session continued again and again.

Odette opened her eyes after she heard her companion cry out with a final thrust and could see the light of day off in the distance. Panic swept over her and she pushed him off of her, lifting up the white robe she pulled it over her embarrassed of her wanton behavior and began to rush off into the forest. "Wait!" Siegfried struggled to pull his pants on while standing up to go catch her. "Where are you going? I have to see you again! Please wait Odette!" He caught her hand yanking her to a halt. "Why are you leaving?"

"You shouldn't have ever come here Siegfried. I am a cursed woman and if he finds out about you he will kill you." Tears bled down her flawless face. Using both of his thumbs he wiped away the streams and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Who is he and what kind of curse are you under?" His face became stern and his lips stiffened into a grim expression. Seeing the light getting brighter Odette let everything come out about her life all in one breath it felt like leaving little room for pauses or to barely separate the words. "So Rothbart has you under a spell that changes you into a swan during the day and only his touch will change you back into a human?" His lip twitched up in disgust at the idea of another man having to touch his new found love, he could see the sun rising over the horizon and looked back Odette. "Don't worry I will find a way to break the spell I promise." He kissed her one last time letting her go. "Meet me here again tomorrow." She turned around and he could see small white feathers spreading across her cheeks, nodding the girl turned away leaving him behind. Siegfried had to see her again, he had to save her, and he couldn't forget her now


End file.
